Love can cure your problems, you're so lucky I'm around
by fixedupinnotime
Summary: Based on a viral video going on right now. Hope you enjoy it!


"Tegan, they're here!", Sara yelled from the front porch of their home. Her voice was full of excitement and a bit of residual fear. Their house wasn't huge, it wasn't full of luxuries but it was their home. It was a five bedroom, 4 bathroom house in the city of Vancouver. It was enough for them to be happy, and enough to make their kids happy, too. That's right, kids. Three gorgeous, dark haired and hazel eyed kids. It was a surprise, they had only planned for two. Sara decided to go first, "take one for the team", as they joked about. The joking and teasing stopped one day in the OBGYN's office, when they found not one, but two heart beats. Thus came Evan Jeremy Quin, at 4 pounds, 6 ounces and Sonia Kerri Quin came to the party 11 minutes later, at 4 pounds, 2 ounces. Sara sobbed hysterical tears as she held their babies for the first time and Tegan kissed her sweaty forehead, silent tears swimming down her face. The couple were exhausted the first year, waking up in the middle of the night for feedings or diaper changes. If one twin woke up and cried, so would the other. The kids were four years old when Tegan, blessed be her soul, told Sara she wanted another one. She carried it that time, a full term pregnancy full of morning sickness and swollen feet, mood swings and weird, late night cravings. The 34 year old was in labour for almost 14 hours, a lifetime compared to Sara's three hour labour. Then came to the world Piper Alex Quin, a gorgeous bundle of life, with her mom's button nose and head of thick, curly dark hair. Just like her older brother and sister. Tegan fell in love all over again.

Tegan Quin met Sara Clement on their third year of college. Sara was a transfer from UBC in Vancouver to McGill University in Montreal, working as a barista in a coffee shop just outside of campus when Tegan walked in and her heart was hers instantly. Her colorful tattoos and labret piercing had Sara hooked. And her smile- god, her smile. She noticed the way that Tegan's cheeks gained a tint of red as she caught Sara's gaze with her own and the way she stuttered nervously as she ordered her drink. Sara had been working at the shop for 3 weeks. Class hadn't started yet, but students were slowly arriving. It was just that day that Tegan walked in for the first time. That week, Tegan came back a whopping number of 11 times. On the 12th time, Sara told her that the coffee was on the house and wrote her number on the styrofoam cup. The rest was history.

Tegan practically ran up the stairs of the home studio in the basement, almost knocking a guitar over in the process. She wrote songs for commercials- whatever company that hired her. It paid extremely well, and Sara was the editor and chief of a publishing company in the city. Financially, they had no struggles at all. The 37 year old woman made it to the front porch, where Sara was seated with all three of their kids on the porch swing. Tegan took note of the small box seated in Sara's lap and gulped. Sara could only send a small and hopeful smile her way.

Tegan took a deep breath and sighed, reaching for the box on Sara's lap. She tore the brown, cardboard box open and Piper reached for it excitedly. Now, she held a smaller white box with writing on it, and it held a picture of what looked to be sunglasses. They were not sunglasses.

Tegan was born colorblind. The doctors didn't know how to explain it. Sonia, Teganms mother, had to convince herself that she hadn't done anything wrong- she played by all the rules while she was pregnant with her daughter. Sometimes, things just happened and there were no explanations as to the why's and how's. Tegan had never seen colors. Her life, through her eyes, was a mixture of shades- blacks, greys and whites. Sara asked her once, a few months in the relationship, why she had so many colorful tattoos if she couldn't distinguish between the shades. She didn't mean it in a mean way, just a curious thought. Tegan had told her that she knew colors existed, though she couldn't see them, and wanted her body to show others what she couldn't see. These glasses cost a fortune, but they would provide Tegan with the ability to see colors for the very first time.

Tegan opened the box and Piper reached for that one, too. The twins were yapping away, in their own little world. Tegan held the glasses in her hands and looked at them, her heart beating fast.

"Come on, Tee", Sara lisped at her. She was nervous, too.

That drew Evan's attention. "Momma, put them on! You'll see all the colors!"

Tegan chuckled and kneeled leaned over him, putting the glasses out for him to reach. "You're right, I will. Do you want to try them on?", she offered.

Before Evan could say anything, Sonia piped up. "We can already see colors!"

That made Sara laugh out loud, and Tegan pouted. They were both glad for the ease of tension, though. The colorblind woman stood up straight and breathed deeply again, something she always did when she felt anxious. She turned around and saw their front yard, full of flowers that Sara planted and trees that the kids climbed. She closed her eyes and put the glasses on, her shoulders tense. In and out. Shoulders relaxed, she opened her eyes.

The first thing that came to her mind was the word "green". And then she saw the flowers. The tulips, every color of the rainbow. Vibrant hues spoke to her and she noticed just how blue the sky was. It was all so overwhelming and liberating at once, she couldn't form sentences together. She felt her chest tighten and her breathing labored. She didn't realize it but she was crying. She felt Sara's hand on her back, rubbing away and trying to comfort her. She shook her hands, as if she was trying to shake off the feelings she was feeling. Tegan would not close her eyes. Everything was so beautiful. She slowly turn around and took in Sara for the first time. She fell in love with such a beautiful woman, she cried again. Sara's hazel eyes let slip a few years, her lips red.

"Y-you're so beautiful", cried Tegan. "God, you're gorgeous. How did I ever get so lucky? I love you, I love you, I love you, Sara Quin." Tegan hugged the woman in front of her and cried softly at her neck, their embrace so tight, not even the smallest of their kids could slip in between. She opened her eyes and familiarized herself with the cardigan that her wife wore. All this time, she had seen dark grey. The cardigan was a deep forest green. She pulled herself back and kissed Sara's awaiting bout softly, falling more in love with her soulmate.

Pulling back, Sara traced her wife's wet cheeks and wiped away the tears that were there. "Look at your children's eyes, baby. They're so beautiful, just like yours."

Another bolt of emotion was sent through Tegan but she kept it together. Turning to her kids, it was difficult not to cry. She noticed their colorful clothing. Their fair skin tone. They all had the same nose, all had the same eye colors. She kneeled in front of Piper and cried softly at how beautiful her daughter was. Then she hugged Sonia, kissing her full head of hair. It was curly and untamed and it reminded her of herself when she was a kid. Then she moved towards Evan and he smiled, with his crooked set of white teeth. Tegan let out a small laugh, tears slipping out once again. His hazel eyes locked with hers, and they were so vibrant, so deep and beautiful- everything was coming together. Her heart swelled as she looked at her oldest kid, her smile so wide, it could crack her face in two. She held up her fist and Evan bumped it with his tiny one.

Tegan stood up and the twins went back inside the house to play with god knows what. Tegan laughed as Piper hobbled down from the swing and followed her brother and sister. She looked adorable in striped pants, black and blue, and a purple short sleeved shirt. Tegan could notice these things, now.

"They're so beautiful", Tegan whispered. A huge smile was on her face and Sara swore that she had never felt so relieved in her life. Part of her was terrified that the glasses would not work, that Tegan would see shades all of her life.

"They are", Sara agreed with a smile. She took Tegan's hand in hers and rolled up her sleeve, showing Tegan her colorful tree tattoo. Tegan gasped- she had forgotten about those.

"I love your body. I love all of your tattoos- they are so beautiful. But this one...", Sara whispered. She brought Tegan's arm up and kissed the tattoo at the lowest root of the tree. "This one is so beautiful."

"Thank you for loving me", Tegan told her sincerely.

"I'd be an idiot not to. Specially if you come get coffee twelve times in a week." They both laughed at 22 year old Tegan's antics. "Thank you for giving me the life I dreamed of. I love you, whether you see color or not. I love you."


End file.
